


Baseball Games and Ice Cream

by A_Whale_Named_George



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 50s au, Baseball, F/F, Fem Racetrack Higgins, Fem Spot Conlon, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Jack Crutchie and Davey are mentioned but barely, Mexican Spot, No Period-Typical Homophobia, They go to a baseball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Whale_Named_George/pseuds/A_Whale_Named_George
Summary: Annetta ‘Racetrack’ Higgins loved her girlfriend. Spot was the nicest gal she’d known in a while. Let me set the scene: it’s 1954 and you’re going to the drive-in theatre and about to watch disney’s Alice in Wonderland with your brother and his friends Crutchie and Davey you’re bored as hell because all they talk about is baseball something you used to play with them but never understood the numbers of. Then out of the dark comes a Mexican beauty that sits next to you in the grass with 2 cokes and a big bag of popcorn and she asks if you wanna talk about real baseball with no numbers to make our heads spin.Spot and Race go to a baseball game in a no sexism, homophobia, or racism 50s au.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 5





	Baseball Games and Ice Cream

Annetta ‘Racetrack’ Higgins loved her girlfriend. Spot was the nicest gal she’d known in a while. Let me set the scene: it’s 1954 and you’re going to the drive-in theatre and about to watch disney’s Alice in Wonderland with your brother and his friends Crutchie and Davey you’re bored as hell because all they talk about is baseball something you used to play with them but never understood the numbers of. Then out of the dark comes a Mexican beauty that sits next to you in the grass with 2 cokes and a big bag of popcorn and she asks if you wanna talk about  _ real  _ baseball with no numbers to make our heads spin. 

Race presents to you her girlfriend of 2 years. Spot was a dream come true with a car and a job at Jacobi’s Deli who she doesn’t deserve. Race has been trying to figure out what to wear for her date for an hour but can’t decide between a blue polka dot poodle skirt to wear with her white blouse or her high waisted blue denim shorts. Not to mention shoes or hair/

After a while, she decided on the shorts with blue converse, white socks with two blue stripes on top, and her hair in Monroe curls. She was picking up Spot in her beautiful loved (not technically hers) ford pickup truck. It was blue, it only fit about 4 people in the front, and Race and Jack adored it. It was their  _ child _ .

Race picked Spot up from her apartment in Brooklyn and they headed to the stadium. 

“Spotty! Didn’t you get the memo? Brooklyn’s is playing why didn’t you wear blue?” It was true, Spot was wearing tight leather pants and a red tank top her straight black hair lying down her back.

“Like you have that much blue on. Plus red looks good on me baby.”

The stadium was large and exciting the game would start soon but they should have plenty of time to find their seats 

“Babe, where do we sit? This place is packed and I don’t see any open seats!” Race was being dramatic though it always made Spot smile so she counted it as a win in her book.

Rolling her eyes Spot replied, “There are plenty of seats you just grab some hotdogs and I’ll find us seats, okay?”

“Alright, do you want relish or no?”

“No relish other than that I don’t care”

The two baseball fans found their seats as the game started and after the national anthem, they cheered and booed as necessary. The Brooklyn Dodgers won but not without a struggle the whole game Spot yelled at the players about what they were doing wrong. It was always a joy to see Spot so passionate about something that that was half the reason they even went to these games.

It was late and cold but Spot and Race’s date wasn’t over yet. They dropped off the truck and walked to get ice cream. Thet almost always ended every date with ice cream even in the winter. Spot had cherry and Race had chocolate. They walked and walked probably regretting the decision to get ice cream but it was tradition. 

Race walked Spot home and would take the bus home. “G’night Spotty”

“G’night Racer today was fun” 

Spot loved her girlfriend. She was perfect in every way.

  
  



End file.
